Thor Odinson
: "I would rather be a good man than a great king." : ―Thor Thor Odinson, the First Born Son of the Great Odin aka. the Allfather, is the God of Thunder and Mighty [[Avengers|'Golden Avenger']] of Earth. He isn't the brightest but he is undoubtedly the strongest Avenger at his full capacity marking him a powerful foe within The Marvel Omniverse. Midway through 2016 Thor took notice of the rapidly increasing amount of problems without the Nine Realms and under the name of his father Odin formed the Asgardians of the Galaxy to restore order and stability. Biography Early Life Bloodline Thor is the blood-son of Odin, All-Father of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the goddess who was one of the Elder Gods. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from both Asgard and Midgard, and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor. Months after the infant Thor was conceived, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother and parental figure from that time onward without the latter finding out of his true mother's identity. From then on, Thor would enlist in many adventures, fulfilling what Asgard would classify as a full born warrior. Unworthy Later in his life Thor became unworthy by the words of Odin and was kicked out of Asgard in 2009, Loki was then told to be the next ruler of Asgard even though Odin knew he wouldn't and Thor would change his act. This drove Loki to anger and rage as he was just as worthy. When he fully learned Odin's intentions and reasons that were no fault of Loki, he was driven mad as said and even tried to assassinate the Allfather during Odinsleep and also kill his brother Thor while he was on Earth using the Asgardian weapon 'The Destroyer.' However all was futile as Thor was able to defeat Loki, he was however kept unworthy but Thor was not angry about this as the story gave him sort of clarity. Avengers As Thor was coming more of a man of compassion, he began joining more 'hippie' activities in the words of Phill Coulson and protesting on behalf of animal life while also fighting crime where he see fit. He was approached by Nick Fury Sr. in 2010 with a chance to prevent his brother Loki from rule over Midgard but Thor believed this was classic Midgardian nonsense as Loki was imprisoned earlier in 2009. Thor however did later join. When Thor learned that Loki was once again back to power and planning on ruling Asgard, he ambushed the Avengers who were transporting him over Germany following a rather short battle with him. However, against Thor's wishes, the Avengers quickly went into action chasing Thor down and fighting him for Loki as he was their prisoner and their mission. The team however bonded when a mind-controlled Namor McKenzie attacked them using his water manipulation abilities with the help of Loki. Thor then stuck around with the Avengers to make sure they did what they had to and he could return Loki to Asgard. However Loki was able to escape the Helicarrier and cause some ruckus between the group before quickly starting the Battle of New York / Chitauri Invasion which I might add Thor played a vital role in. Thor throughout the battle mainly focused on stopping flying Leviathans with his new green friend The Incredible Hulk and also fought Loki twice before the battle ended. Officially Joining the Roster Upon joining the heroic team known as the Avengers Thor regained full control of Mjolnir, which he lost originally when Odin viewed him as unworthy. He continued to help on multiple journies / missions of theirs becoming more and more worthy of the title of God of Thunder and Heir to Asgard, he also began to learn the values of life among the more common people and became quote on quote better because of it. Ragnarok Early on in 2014, the great son of Loki Jormungand came into view setting Ragnarok into motion. However he had originally lost Ragnarok and using his god-like abilities created 1612 by travelling back in time, he still lost Ragnarok in the end but did kill a notable amount of gods and caused loads of chaos. Following this event, Thor died killing Jormungand saving the Nine Realms and specifically Midgard. He awoke being guided by Hela, he fought briefly for life once more but didn't receive it. He was however brought out of Hel by his father Odin who deemed him worthy once more. Return to Power After a five year wait for his father to finally deem him worthy once more, he gained it, aswell as more weather manipulation unknowingly. With Thor's return (which he notably quickly made known to the Avengers) he grew-out his beard and continued working on more peace-keeping missions as at the end of Ragnarok it was revealed that Loki had taken up the place of Odin, using his mischievous abilities to take his form. Restoring Order As you can expect, he continued his journies with friends known as the Avengers but also did tasks for Odin restoring order. However it wouldn't work, problems increased and chaos leading Thor to create the Asgardians of the Galaxy which would be led by himself and overviewd by Heimdall. Heimdall also notably gave Thor a powerful ship known as 'Starjammer' for his intergalactic endeavors. Infinity Saga Powers God Strength: Thor is an overwhelmingly superhuman individual possessing above Asgardian strength and speed. On default, Thor is capable of lifting above Class 100 and dealing damage on a scale to the point where he is capable of sweeping out New York City in its entirety, but his strength / power differs from time to time depending on the presence and power of Mjolnir, a supernatural hammer forged of super resistant Asgardian metal known as Uru that increases his already potent lightning abilities and grants him transcending magical abilities. Abilities : "You've got a mean swing, who taught you that? Lady Thor? Papa Thor? ..Papa Smurf? : ―Tony Stark Master Combatant: Being one of TMO's most powerful combatants and heroes, Thor is an expert / master combatant and was trained primarily on Asgard, his home-planet, but also visited other realms for help mastering techniques per. supervision of Odin and Heimdall. Weapon Mastery: As you can expect, Thor is a master of a large number of weapons but preferably / mainly uses smaller objects such as his famous hammer Mjolnir. He has used spears, staffs, and swords and recently also as he used Odinsword in 2014 for Fear Itself to slay his nephew Jormungand. * Hammer Mastery: The main weapon he has mastered is hammers being that his primary of weapon as of most of his life / golden days is Mjolnir. Bilingualism: Being Prince of the Nine Realms, Thor has demonstrated a knowledge on a wide range of languages. However he doesn't typically use more 'current lingo' as Tony Stark would put it. Equipment Relationships Gallery Awesome pics gathered of Thor Hela vs Thor.jpg Drinks with Thor.jpg Thor (Adult in Asgard).jpg Thor (Current, Protector of the Sky).jpg A2L-Pranked.png UWBoM-12Team.jpg Clone.jpg Thor.PNG Trinity.png Youre wrong.png ABAS-Celebration.jpg ALL-16Return of Thor.jpg ALL-17Thors Battle.jpg ASIS-10Marvel and Thor.jpg RobloxScreenShot20190728 230621950.png ACoc-9Prepare.jpg Cosmic Suits (Sunrays Storage).jpg Thor (short hair god of thunder vertical).jpg Category:Asgardian Category:Deities Category:Asgardian Gods Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Sorcerers Category:Royalty Category:Odin Family Category:Asgardian Royal Family Category:Avengers members Category:League of Realms members Category:Illuminati members Category:Illuminati Action Squad members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Category:Sakaarean Category:Leaders Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hel and Back Category:Asgardians of the Galaxy members Category:Contest of Champions participants Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Thor's Equipment Category:Revived Characters